


Demonstration

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-26
Updated: 2004-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Neville watch a chocolate demonstration in Honeydukes. Kissing ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kaalee on livejournal.

“Look, Harry! A demonstration in Honeydukes,” Neville said, excited. “Shall we go?”

Harry smiled to see his eyes lit up like this. “Yeah, could be fun.” He looked at the sign, which advertised a showing of how Honeydukes made their chocolate, by the looks of it.

That Saturday, Neville chatted happily as they passed the school gates and on into Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione were holding hands, blushing, and talking sporadically, glancing at each other and going pinker. Harry beamed at Neville, taking his hand nervously. Neville stopped talking in surprise, but grinned at Harry and squeezed the hand in his.

“So, we’re all going to Honeydukes?” he asked, Ron glancing up as if disturbed from a reverie.

“Er, yeah,” Ron nodded, looking at Hemione, who nodded. “Come on.” Ron led the way into the shop, and didn’t drop Hermione’s hand, which Harry couldn’t help smiling at. It was the first time they’d openly shown their affection in public.

Harry and Neville hadn’t dropped hands either.

There was a crowd in the shop, and Neville stood on tiptoe to try and see over their heads. Ron, being the tallest of them, spotted a space they could squeeze into near the front, and they squished their way through the mass of bodies until they could see what the fuss was about.

A tray was set on the counter, with some kind of contraption set onto it. The proprietor of Honeydukes held his hands up for silence, and eventually he got it.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he began, “welcome to this demonstration. Today, you will see how Honeydukes’ chocolates are made.” There was applause, and he waited for it to die down.

Harry watched the demonstration with vague interest at first. Two streams of caramel descended from the contraption onto the tray, moving so that they criss-crossed into a long strip of twisting strands. The proprietor then floated the strip, tapping the contraption with his wand. Thick, oozing chocolate fell from it onto the caramel, coating it, bubbling between the strands, in the holes in the pattern, and under it to cover the bottom. Harry licked his lips, watching as the chocolate smothered the caramel until a dark, glistening criss-cross hung in mid-air.

Neville’s fingertips began drawing circles on his palm. Heart beating fast, Harry pressed closer to him, not taking his eyes off the soft, glistening chocolate as it cooled. Neville was breathing hard, trying not to, and then suddenly they were ducking under the crowd, fighting their way out of the shop, stumbling up the street until they came to the Shrieking Shack, collapsing onto the grass in front of it, pawing at each other, mouths meeting, moaning, grasping.

“Damn,” Harry muttered, as Neville kissed his neck. “We forgot to bring some chocolate.”

Neville looked at him. “Well,” he said, kissing Harry’s chin, “why don’t we go back,” kissed his neck, “and get some?”

Harry breathed out in a half-groan. “Maybe later,” he said, rolling Neville onto his back and kissing him.


End file.
